


*evil laughs in gremlin*

by Myre_0



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: An au where their personas are in the real world, Attempt at Humor, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Minecraft physics, minecraft personas ONLY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myre_0/pseuds/Myre_0
Summary: An au where the hermit's personas live in a real-ish world, and Xisuma has the bright idea of making a group chat.And giving everyone the ability to change each other's names.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 151





	*evil laughs in gremlin*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> The world they live in is basically ours, but with the physics and rules of minecraft.  
> Eg there's Respawn and mobs, but there's also other people, cars, and people actually have to get jobs to survive. 
> 
> The hermits own shops/businesses in the same area based off their S7 shops and bases.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, it's my first time writing hermitcraft, and I might get some characterisation wrong, even though I watch all of the hermits.  
> (yes, I actually do that, no I do not have a life, thanks for noticing)
> 
> :)
> 
> Ps, fun game, try and guess which hermit's nickname is who's.  
> Some are definitely easier than others.

**HermitCraft**

**_XisumaVoid_ ** _created the chat **HermitCraft**_

_**XisumaVoid** added **BdoubleO100** , **Cubfan135** and 22 more to **HermitCraft**_

**Grian** _ **:**_ sweet!

 **XisumaVoid:** what have I done?

* * *

_Many months of Xisuma's regret later..._

**Hermitgang**

**Empress of Arachnids: _@eat the rich_** do you have any spare emeralds?

 **eat the rich:** I do not, for I refuse to bend to this capitalistic agenda that has been thrust upon us

 **Empress of Arachnids:** ok cool

 **Empress of Arachnids: _@pharaohfan135_** do you have any?

 **pharaohfan135:** yeah, is 4 stacks enough?

 **_Pharaohfan135_** _'s name was changed to **Filthy Capitalist  
**_

**Filthy Capitalist:** okay I'm fine with that

 **_BUBBLES_** ' _s name was changed to **Bdubs  
**_

**_Bdubs_** ' _s name was changed to **BUBBLES  
**_

**_BUBBLES_** ' _s name was changed to **Bdubs  
**_

**_Bdubs_** ' _s name was changed to **BUBBLES**_

 ** _BUBBLES_** _'s name was changed to **Bdubs  
**_

**_Bdubs_** _'s name was changed to **BUBBLES**_

 **BUBBLES:** KERALIS _  
_

**Wanna buy a book?:** What? I'm perfectly innocent

 **Lag machine:** Is no one going to question what just happened?

 **IskallMAN:** shh

 **PeskYbirD:** shhhh

 **Scandalf:** shhhhhhh

 **PROGAMER:** shhhhhhhhh

 **God:** ignoring all of... that... **_@everyone_** There's a meeting tomorrow

 **God:** Who changed my name again?

 **Mad scientist DO NOT INTERACT:** I'm betting Grain

 **Mad scientist DO NOT INTERACT:** *Grian

 **PeskYbirD:** Excuse me?

 **PeskYbirD:** You think i'm bread?

 **Queen of Hearts:** lol

 **And I would walk 5 billion chunks~:** Where's it being held?

 **_God_ ** _sent a location_

 **And I would walk 5 billion chunks~:** Thanks

 **Bone master:** You setting off now then?

 **And I would walk 5 billion chunks~:** I don't live that far away

 **Florida man found dead in Miami:** You kinda do though

 **PROGAMER:** I'm not even gonna question that name ov urs lol

 **Florida man found dead in Miami:** please don't

 **God: _@Not a stalker @Zlombie_** You two as well

 **Not a stalker:** Neat

 **Grandpa:** I'll be there.

 **Grandpa:** Why is my name this again?

 **Unloaded Slime Chunk:** :)

 **Ariel:** :-)

 **The Ice Queen:** ⊂((・▽・))⊃

 **The Diggety Dog:** weeb

 **The** **Ice Queen:** furry

 **The Diggety Dog:** hey :'(

 **Mad scientist DO NOT INTERACT:** shut up

 **God:** _ **@everyone**_ If you're coming and haven't already replied, tell me pls :)

 **Unloaded Slime Chunk:** I'll be there :)

 **Nether Mind:** me 2, (Sorry ive been inactive for like ever Iron muncher escaped)

 **Ariel:** I'm going too, and are you okay?

 **Nether Mind:** yeah im fine lol

 **Crocs & Socs: **Thats good, and I'm coming too

 **BUBBLES:** ^^

 **Wanna buy a book?:** as long as someone wants to buy a book there :)

 **Zlombie:** Yeah

 **Bone master:** I'll be going

 **Florida man found dead in Miami:** ^ that

 **The Ice Queen:** same

 **Empress of the Arachnids:** I'll be going too ;)

 **eat the rich:** The capitaligjhbijdrbihtfljjktgfdy0986--

 **Empress of the Arachnids:** Joe's going too and i didn't steal his phone

 **Scandalf:** Yeah I'll go

 **PROGAMER:** me 2 luv

 **Queen of Hearts:** yeah that

 **Capitalist scum:** same

 **The Diggety Dog:** YEAH I'm going

 **Mad scientist DO NOT INTERACT:** the GOAT will be there

 **Lag machine:** I'll drag Grian and Iskall there

 **God:** Oh! That's everyone!

 **God:** See you tomorrow :)


End file.
